The Twin Wonders: Robin & Athena
by anonymous skrub
Summary: [Heavily AU, for the record] So... What if Dick had a sister, who he assumed was lost in the foster care system or was killed that fateful night as well? What if she went to the League of Shadows, and only out of the last sliver of goodness in Ra's al Ghul's heart was she returned to her long lost twin? Will she help the team, or destroy it?


Normal day for the team. Sitting around, getting patched up after a dangerous mission, you know; just another day at the office. Rob and KF were watching anime on TV and fan boying over the female characters' oversized breasts. Connor and M'ggan were trying new recipes, which resulted in thousands of dollars in kitchen repairs. (Go figure.) Artemis and Kaldur were drying off from an underwater combat spar.

So yeah, normal day. Until the big B-Man came through the Zeta Tubes with a slightly more than big surprise. ALRIGHT, ACTION!

"Dude, Lucy is so hot..." Wally muttered, drooling at the blonde magician in Fairy Tail. Robin glared at him from behind his glasses, damn near screaming, "Are you kidding!? Erza is totally better than that dumb blonde! No offense, 'Mis!" he called out as the archer glared at him.

Wally was about to retort when Red Tornado gave an announcement over the intercom. "Team, report to command room. Urgent meeting ordered by Batman. Please hurry."

Everyone stared at the Boy Wonder, as he shrugged and got up off the couch. He walked towards the command room as he raised his hands in surrender, stating, "Beats me, Batman doesn't tell me EVERYTHING..." he trailed off, before stroking his chin thoughtfully, continuing, "Just almost everything." He cackled before vanishing.

Wally shivered, muttering, "I hate when he does that." Conner grunted before he and M'ggan left, Kaldur trailing them. Artemis sighed and grabbed Wally's ear, dragging him behind her. He yelped and whimpered in pain the entire way.

As the team arrived in the central room of Mount Justice, Red Tornado stated, "Batman will arrive shortly." The teens looked at each other questionably, then turned their attention towards the Zeta Tube. As Batman stepped out, they heard a girl state, "That felt weirder than when Ra's hugged me, and that was FREAKY."

A girl with short cut hair, as short as Robin's but with a bang covering her left eye, stepped out from behind the Dark Night. She had a black long-sleeve t-shirt with a skeletal drummer on it, with words in white saying, "WELCOME TO THE BLACK PARADE". She also had dark blue jeans that were kind of baggy, and black tactical boots; 5.11 was visible on the sides. She was wearing what appeared to be dark grey construction gloves with vambraces and elbow guards. What immediately drew everyone's attention, though, was the exact replica grin that so often graced the youngest team member's face.

Batman stared at her before addressing the team. "Team," he started out, "this is my new personal addition to the team. She's a highly trained hand-to-hand and blade-to-blade fighter, as well as a skilled marksman." As if on cue, the girl pulled out a semiautomatic Colt .45, and winked. "She's a former trainee of the League of Shadows," at this he stopped, seeing Artemis stiffen as well as Robin, "but apparently Ra's got a heart for 5 minutes and sent her to me.

"You will treat her with utmost respect and not discriminate against her in any way, shape, or form, unless you desire severe punishment," he finished sending his infamous stare at Wally. The speedster paled before gulping. The Caped Crusader finished by grunting, "Any questions?" Nobody moved a muscle, save Robin, who furrowed his brows.

"Oh, and Robin," Batman's mouth quirked upwards in a smirk-like manner. "Brace for impact." He left to Bat-knows-where leaving the girl with the awkwardly standing team. She sauntered up to Robin, staring at his sunglasses, as if peering into his soul.

She smiled sweetly- _too sweetly_ , Robin's mind supplied- before growling, "Hello again, little Richie." His eyes widened as she decked him, leaving his right cheek throbbing. She stalked up to the stunned acrobat, muttering, "That was for leaving me."

She socked his left side now, screaming, "THAT WAS FOR FORGETTING ABOUT ME!" The stunned bird-named hero could only stare as she hauled him up, then smiled and hugged him, muttering, "This is because it was long overdue."

The rest of the team stared uncomprehendingly at the scene before them. The girl turned around, grin matching Robin's down to the dimple, and chirped out, "Hi! My name is Emma Grayson. In the Shadows, most called me Stalker, though. And this idiot," she emphaszied, jabbing his stomach with her thumb, "is my twin brother."

The silence was broken by three voices- two male, one female. Female and one make at the same time, the second male after the female finished.

"YOU HAVE A HOT SISTER!?" "YOU'RE DICK!? I'M GONNA KILL YOU, BIRDBRAIN!"

Wally and Artemis stared at the two, one annoyed girl and one very pale Boy Wonder. He stared at his sister with a look that screamed betrayal and _catch up later_. He settled for screaming while running away from a pissed off blonde archer, "TRAITOR! YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE FOR MY DEATH! I THINK I'M HAVING A DISASTER, HEAVY ON THE DIIIIIIIIII- AAAAAH, ARTY, NOOOOO!"

The sounds of a boy getting whipped by a hormone-crazed teenage girl filled the cave.


End file.
